Cambios de vida
by alison500
Summary: Como se ven los personajes luego del paso del tiempo....Cap 1


**En la habitación de un hotel…**

_-Hola extraño- _la chica se desperezo y sentó en la cama cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo solo con una sabana.

_-Hola a ti, veo que ya despertaste dormilona- _el chico saliendo del cuarto del baño solo con pantalones, en ese momento comenzaba a ponerse la camisa

_-Y yo veo que ya te bañaste... y sin mí-_

_-Si, que lastima no crees- _poniendo cara de sufrimiento

_-Sip-_

_- Y? que tanto me miras?-_ el chico sentía que la mujer se lo comía con la mirada mientras terminaba de abrocharse el ultimo botón de su camisa

_-Wao ya estas vestido-_

_-Wao? Y eso a que viene?_

_-Es que no te conocía con ropa- _poniendo una cara picara

_-Aahh, pequeña hermosura, te han dicho alguna vez que eres una pervertida?-_

_-Si, me lo ha dicho mi esposo, pero a él le encanta que sea así, dice que le divierte-_

_-Humm entonces tu esposo es algo raro no crees?_

_-Algo raro?...jajajaja, es raro y medio, yo diría que por completo-_

_- A que te refieres?- el chico estaba desconcertado_

_-Ya olvídalo… No quiero hablar de él en estos momentos, mejor regresa a la cama-_

_-Sabes que no puedo, tengo una boda a la cual asistir y es muy importante, es en un par de horas, a caso tu no tienes nada que hacer mas tarde?-_

_-Bueno, pues si, tengo un compromiso, pero no tengo tanta prisa como tu-_

_-Pues deberías arreglarte de una vez, aunque así estas muy hermosa, de hecho tu también eres importante en esa reunión que no?-_

_-Si pero te quiero aquí un ratito mas, anda si, por favor bebe regresa a la cama- _la chica dio unas paladitas a la cama y puso su cara mas seductora, y su sonrisa delataba que quería hacer el amor con ese hombre

_-vaya vaya, tu rogándome, eso si que es raro, aparte me dejaste muy agotado anoche, que tu no lo estas también-_

_-Un poco exhausta si, pero eso no significa que no tenga energía guardada, sabes eres un gran amante-_

_-Tú no te quedas atrás cariño, eres como una gatita en la cama-_

_-Como una gatita, a que te refieres, explícate ahora mismo- _ella se sobresalto por el comentario del hombre

_-Ah si mira, este pues si como una gatita, ya sabes como son no?- _el se puso nervioso

_-no, no lo se, explícate-_

_-Pues si mira es que me encanta que rasguñes mi espalda- _uf me salve pensó

_-ahhh así ya cambia la cosa- _la chica volvió a relajarse y a tomar la anterior actitud de seducción

_-OH dios mira la hora que es, es tardísimo- _el chico mirando su reloj

_-No es tan tarde amor, mira que se puede hacer mucho en un ratito, me haces feliz, y yo te hago feliz y te dejo relajadito para que vayas a la boda que te parece eh, anda vuelve a la cama, si eres buen chico te premiare en la noche si- _ ella mordió su labio haciendo que el chico se tensara mas de lo que ya estaba

_-No, es muy tentadora tu oferta preciosa pero ya me tengo que ir, me esperan compréndeme, Dios- _el chico se ponía mas nervioso cada ves que veía a la mujer recostada en la cama, incitándolo a hacer una locura -_como puedes hacerme esto, dios eres una degenerada y una pervertida Akane, lo sabias?-_

_-Si, si lo sabia , pero eso te excita o no?-_

_-Este mmmm conoces la respuesta, mmmmmm ejem ejem, mejor ayúdame a ponerme esta estupida corbata, como odio los smokins-_

_-pero se te ve muy bien corazón, aunque te verías mas lindo sin el-_

_-Señora Saotome, compórtese, que pensaría la gente y su esposo si la escuchara decir esas cosas-_

_-ya ya esta bien te ayudo- _Akane se levanto y enredo la sabana en su cuerpo, se acerco al chico de frente y le ato el nudo de su corbata, oh se ve tan varonil vestido de esa forma, pensó para si, luego de anudarla comenzó a acariciar los pectorales de aquel hombre… se acerco mas y le beso la mejilla, luego la frente, sus labios llegaron a su oreja…

_-que es lo que intentas Akane- _el chico solo se estremeció ante tales caricias

_-Shhh guarda silencio, esto es algo que a mi esposo le encanta que le haga, lo vuelve loco, creeme que no te arrepentirás-_

El tomo las manos de Akane y las alejo delicadamente de su cuerpo_ -no por favor no lo hagas, voy a terminar quedándome aquí, el novio me mataría si no llego a tiempo- _

_-Achsss Ranma ya rompiste el encanto, que agua fiesta eres- _ella se volvió a sentar en la cama

_-lo siento mi amor pero tengo que recoger los anillos, sino Ryoga me matara-_

_-mmm yo que me estaba divirtiendo-_ poniendo una carita de perrito triste

No, la carita de perrito no, con esa siempre me convence, Ranma contrólate no hay tiempo para esto ahorita, pensó para sus adentros _-vamos amor sabes que a mi también me gusta jugar pero hoy no es el momento-_

_-Tal parece que el que se va a casar eres tu, creo que hasta estas mas nervioso que le mismo Ryoga-_

_-uff es que esto de casarse es muy complicado-_ se rasco la cabeza

_-Va, nada de complicado, tú no hiciste nada cuando hicimos los preparativos de nuestra boda-_

_-Pues claro que no hice nada, me agarro un chorrillo marca diablo, que no me permitía salir del baño-_

_-Baka, eso fue por tus nervios, el Gran Ranma Saotome nervioso, eso si que fue increíble, por poco traen al sacerdote a que nos case en el baño-_

_-Ya mujer no exageres, solo que ahorita mis nervios están de punta, compréndeme, mi mejor amigo se casa con Ukio que es casi como mi hermana, son relaciones muy cercanas a mi, como pretendes que no este nervioso, quiero que todo salga perfecto, como cuando tu y yo nos casamos, bueno casi perfecto por que llegaste al altar con tu enorme mazo por que yo llegue tarde-_ bajo la cabeza en forma de derrota

_-ya olvídalo pues, anda vete o se te hará aun más tarde- _se levanto y lo llevo a la puerta de la habitación

_-Oye Akane mi amor, en la noche tendré una sorpresita, dime que si golosita- _sus ojos mostraron un ligero brillo de lujuria

_-mmm no lo se, hoy no te portaste nada bien, pero para que veas de lo que te perdiste por no quedarte, te voy a mostrar el regalito que te iba a dar- _ Akane se acerco al buró de la cama y tomo su bolso, del cual saco algo que dejo helado al pobre de Ranma

Ranma ya en la puerta_ -nooo las esposas no, DIOS por que tenían que casarse precisamente hoy, por que el día que tocaban las esposas- _el chico sale corriendo de la habitación con lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos

_-Uy ese baka_- con una gran gota en la cabeza_ -pero ya me las pagara, nadie se escapa de Akane Saotome-_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**-ALISON-**_


End file.
